gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Compass
There are seven Mysterious Compasses scattered around the map. You can change the direction each one is pointing by clicking on it. There is also an achievement called "What Secret Are You Hiding?", completed after spinning one of the compasses all the way around. __TOC__ Effects When entering a compass level, the loading screen will display the current compass positions on all levels, sorted alphabetically. Each gem corresponds to the position of the compass in a given level (see image). If you are having difficulty seeing the symbols, try turning the gamma or brightness up on your screen. This can be done on some monitors' menus, through hot keys on most laptops, or through most video drivers. Starting positions for each compass are random. The level of the gem displayed on the loading screen tells you how far away from the correct position the compass currently is, but not which direction. Use the table below to figure out how many times to click. Enter the level, click the compass the appropriate number of times, then return to the map. One of two things will have happened: you will have a level 5 gem, in which case the position of the compass is correct, or you will have a different leveled gem. If you have something other than a level 5 gem, click the number of times indicated in the last column and you will end up with the correct compass setting. If you make a mistake, simply try again, using the new gem shape as a baseline. The aim is to get all the gems to level 5, then beat the field containing the last compass you changed (where E3 is the easiest and quickest to win). The reward will drop immediately upon setting the final compass to the correct position. If a field fragment is dropped, you don't need to complete the level to get it, but if you don't, the field will only become available after reloading your game. If a talisman fragment is dropped, you must complete the field or you will lose the fragment. Levels The compass levels are: C2, E3, J2, K2, O3, U4, and X7. (The field C2 requires the purchase of the Magician's Pouch to enter but if a player is lucky enough, C2's compass may start on the correct position.) Example Say you enter field C2, you look at the very first gem in the loading screen code, and see that it's a Triangle (level 2 gem). According to the table above, you rotate the compass (click on it) three times, exit to the map and re-enter. Now, look at the code, it'll be either X shaped (in which case, you can exit and move on to the next field), or Square, in which case you need to rotate two more times (see table, above). After getting all compasses to level 5 and beating a compass field, you will get field markers and Talisman fragments of increasing qualities. Repeat as desired. Rewards One cycle means when you move all compasses to 5 and beat a compass level. The following are the prizes obtained for each cycle: #Field D6 #Talisman fragment (rarity: 34) #Field H6 #Talisman fragment (rarity: 42) #Field N7 #Talisman fragment (rarity: 58) #Field P6 #Talisman fragment (rarity: 65) #Field Q7 #Talisman fragment (rarity: 73) #Field X6 After the 11th reward, loading screens return back to normal. Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) This makes no sense!!!Category:Secret